Image capture devices, such as cameras, mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, now include image sensors that can record high-definition still images and video. However, manipulation and adjustment of such images is usually performed on desktop computers or graphics workstations due, at least in part, to substantial computing requirements necessary for image processing.